


Criminal: Thrombey

by Radiose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *对法律的了解都来自英美剧，然而这俩国家还不是一个法系……所以随便看看就好了，不要太当真。
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Thrombey
Kudos: 11





	Criminal: Thrombey

**Author's Note:**

> *对法律的了解都来自英美剧，然而这俩国家还不是一个法系……所以随便看看就好了，不要太当真。

“那么……我要做点什么才能让你改掉你的证词？”Ransom问。  
Blanc微微抬起头打量了他一下。  
他们坐在警局的审讯室里。Ransom已经被清理干净了，双手被拷在背后，坐在桌边。Blanc坐在角落里，就像他第一次在Thrombey家出现一样。警探们不在，不知道在外面准备什么材料。这间房里此时此刻只有他们两个人。  
Blanc对贿赂并没有什么兴趣。他只是好奇：“你能给我点什么？容我提醒你一下，你现在没钱了。Harlan的所有钱，现在都归Marta所有了。”  
Ransom笑起来，往后靠了靠，那把廉价的塑料椅发出吱呀一声。  
“你知道信托基金几岁开始生效吗？”  
“几岁？”  
“21岁。但我的第一辆宝马是18岁买的，你知道我怎么买的吗？”  
“你父母？”  
“不。”Ransom笑得更欢快了，他着重舔了舔嘴唇，“就靠这个，和酒会上那些有钱但秒射的老男人们。很划得来的交易。”  
Blanc花了几秒才反应过来他在暗示什么，挑起嘴角：“那我是有钱呢，还是秒射呢？”  
“你只是还没做笔录。”  
“警探们有录音。”  
Ransom笑出了声：“你我都心知肚明那个上不了法庭。到时候我不认罪，你翻供，再加一个好律师，我根本用不着进监狱。”  
“听起来你根本不需要我。”  
“我需要。陪审团会很喜欢你的证词，毕竟你声名在外。‘最后的绅士侦探’。”  
Ransom接着问：“真的不试试吗？这个那小护士可给不了你，从每一个层面上来说。”他又舔舔嘴唇，粉嫩的舌头飞快地掠过红润的嘴唇，“如果她有我的技术，Harlan早半年就该死于心梗了。”  
“他们只是朋友。”  
Ransom发出爽朗的笑声：“她那么说而已。”  
Blanc眯起眼睛。  
Ransom说：“这样吧，先试用一下？”  
他站起身，走到Blanc身前，跪在他双腿之间。双手被缚的事实根本不足以阻止他解开Blanc的裤子纽扣，拉下内裤。他就那样把Blanc还软着的阴茎含进嘴里，舌头绕着头部挑逗了几下。接着他把它吐出来，满意地看到它已经有了些硬度。  
Ransom把Blanc的阴茎再次含进去，Blanc的腿无意识地抽动了一下，Ransom发出闷闷的笑声。  
“男人们，没人能抗拒一个口活。”他解说似的说，伸出舌头去舔茎身，又把囊袋含在嘴里，用舌头逗弄。  
Blanc已经完全硬了起来，但他把所有声音都咽了回去，只是把头往后仰去。从Ransom的角度只能看到他的喉结不停起伏。  
Ransom把注意力再次转移回他的阴茎。他把他的阴茎吞进嘴里，抽插了几下让自己适应，然后给了Blanc一个深喉。  
紧缩的喉咙对于龟头的刺激太过强烈，Blanc发出猎物被擒获般的呜咽。  
Ransom满意地笑了，振动传到Blanc的阴茎上，使他差一点就为此射出来。  
但Ransom在他射出来的前一秒把他吐了出来，环成圆形的嘴唇在离开阴茎时发出了响亮的“啵”的一声。  
Blanc深深吸气，平复了片刻才低声吼道：“Ransom！”  
Ransom轻笑出声，在他的鼠蹊部印下几个吻，才又把他含进去，快速抽插起来。  
Blanc终于敢低头看他了。昔日的大少爷乖乖地低垂眼睛，红润的嘴唇环着他的阴茎，脸颊因为用力的吮吸而凹陷。这场景太不真实，快感也使他漂浮在空中，他几乎要伸手去触碰，却在碰到他脸颊的前一秒停住了动作。  
Ransom突然抬眼看他，眼神里含着些Blanc读不懂的东西。不等他辨清，他再次垂下眼睛，又给他做了个深喉。这次他没有再耍什么花招，只在Blanc射出来的时候稍稍退后了些，以防被他呛到。  
Ransom把嘴里的东西咽下去，站起身来。他的脸颊和嘴唇因为刚才的动作泛着潮红，看起来几乎有那么点可爱。  
“好了，那些你得自己解决了。”他对着Blanc依然敞开的裆部点点头，“你不能指望我还能帮你扣起来吧？”  
“不。”Blanc说，他努力平复自己的呼吸，飞快地把扣子扣上。  
Ransom笑了笑。  
“我想你没搞懂我的意思。”Blanc说，他看起来已经与平时别无二致，“不，我不会翻供的。很遗憾。”  
“好吧。”Ransom说，耸了耸肩。

在Blanc预定出庭作证的那天，他早早就到了，坐在旁听席里。  
Ransom看起来消瘦了些，但是精神很好。他甚至朝旁听席上的Blanc眨了眨眼。  
就在传唤Blanc之前，Ransom的律师站起来：“我方请求取消下一位证人的资格。我有证据证明他与我的当事人有不同寻常的关系，可能妨碍司法公正。”  
Blanc的心里“咯噔”一声。  
法官宣布暂时休庭，召集双方到他的办公室检查物证。Blanc想起来这个法官是个相当保守的人。  
他们很快就回来了。Blanc偷偷看了看检察官的脸色，看不出什么端倪。  
但中午休庭后这位检察官气冲冲地把他堵在了休息室里：“Benoit Blanc！你他妈都干了什么！审讯室里有监控你不知道吗！”  
对此Blanc只能露出一个苦笑。  
他出门的时候正好迎面碰上Ransom被法警带回去。他对Blanc飞快地笑了笑，又舔了舔嘴唇。  
Blanc绝望地感到阴茎在合身的裤子里抽动了一下。  
“Putain。”他喃喃地骂道。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Putain（法）=Whore（英），具体释义来自谷歌翻译，反正就是常用骂人话。


End file.
